Scattered Roses
by lowcarbtortilla
Summary: Utena/ KKM crossover. A fallen prince and a dying knight make a pact, and the fairytale is fractured once again.


**A/N:** I've been just itching to cross over Utena and KKM ever since I noticed that the KKM characters have those same decorative strings on their uniforms that the duelists do. Also, Akio's nastiness would balance out Conrad and Yuuri's combined niceness, which I really think needs some balancing. This crossover takes place at episode 56-57 in KKM and post-series in Utena. Anshi and Utena will show up later on because I love them, don't you fret.  
This chapter is really abstract, though the rest of it, for the main part, will be more literal.  
As of now, the pairings will be in true Utena style- everyone does stuff with everyone else and there really are no exact pairings. However, there will be a strong yuuram slant. (That pairing is my OTP. XD)  
**WARNINGS:** Swearing, future violence and future romance with homosexual pairings. Mild OOC. (Because there are certain lines from Utena I wanted to work in here.) And un-BETA'd. Sorry. n.n;  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or Revolutionary Girl Utena, but if I did, boy would I do twisted things to those poor, poor characters...

**Scattered Roses**  
_Prologos The Fairy Tale is Fractured Once Again_  


* * *

Wolfram awoke to the soft clinking of china.  
He forced his eyes open, unable to focus for a few seconds, blinked his vision clear and looked around.  
He was propped up in a hard wooden armchair in front of a small table, which was set as if for tea. Though the teapot was steaming gently and there was another place set opposite Wolfram, he was alone.  
Where was this? It looked like the interior of a castle, lacking only the excessive jewels, furs, and paintings that royal decorators were so fond of. The room was almost eerily sparse, a huge marble-floored ballroom containing only the table he was seated at.  
Uneasy, he got to his feet and looked around again. There was a single painting that he'd missed before, on the wall behind him- an image of a chocolate-skinned girl in a red dress. She was holding a single white rose and smiled without much feeling at the viewer. Somehow, her empty smile made him feel even more ill at ease.  
How did he get here? He tried to remember. The last few days were foggy, as if he had been walking in a haze. What had happened? Still, the memories eluded him, and he plopped back down on the chair with a frustrated sigh.  
None of this was making any sense, and it was pissing him off. He turned around in his chair and looked at the painting again, as if it held all of the answers he wanted.  
"She's my sister." said a silky voice, and Wolfram jumped, whipping his head around.  
A beautiful man was sitting in the previously unoccupied chair, stirring a cup of tea.  
"Wha- Who are you?! Where is this place?" Wolfram said, reaching for his sword- which wasn't there. Dammit.  
The man just smiled at Wolfram, pushing the cup of tea he had been stirring over to him.  
"Your heart was a key."  
A key? Something snapped in the back of his mind and he was flooded with blurry, nonsensical images- the boxes, Yuuri's brother, a goblet of water, a black cloud grasping for him like a hand...  
The images clicked, suddenly. "My heart was one of the keys to the four boxes."  
"And as for where you are- you are nowhere."  
"What do you mean, nowhere?"  
"The place where life and death meet. Nowhere."  
Wolfram could only stare at the beautiful man, at his mocking smile. He didn't want to believe him, but at the same time, the words he said... _felt_ true.  
"Who are you?"  
"Can you hear it?"  
"Wha-"  
"If your heart has not truly given up, then you can hear the sound that flows through the End of the World..."  
An engine roared. Tires screeched.  
"Follow me to the world that you seek!"

.:(o):..:(o):..:(o):..:(o):.

"Doesn't the throb of the engine feel good?"  
Wolfram shivered, though if it was from the icy wind in his air or the man's velvet voice, he couldn't be sure.  
They were speeding down a dark highway in a sleek red car, Wolfram in the passenger's seat, his mahogany-skinned companion at the wheel.  
"You still haven't answered me- what the _hell_ is going on here?"  
"What is it that you want, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld?"  
Wolfram didn't answer, fists clenching at his sides.  
"Your heart is extraordinarily pure... the heart of a true prince."  
What? No one had ever said something like that to him before. He'd only ever been called variations of 'selfish' and 'spoiled' for as far back as he could remember.  
Suddenly, the stranger reached out, placed his hand on Wolfram's chest. Wolfram jerked away from the touch, and the other man just smiled.  
"If you lend me that heart, I'll give you what you want. I'll save your country and your king. You may even see him again."  
Wolfram's eyes widened. To save Shin Makoku, to save Yuuri...  
"How do I know... that you aren't lying?"  
The rush of the wind, the scent of the leather upholstery, the growl of the engine, they were overwhelming him suddenly, and he could her a sound in the distance, a sound like a million swords scraping and clashing against each other, whirling through the air...  
"We will have it, we shall finally have eternity. But we need one thing, one thing so that we can finally claim it..."  
"One... thing?"  
There was a horrible pain in his chest, and his vision blurred.  
"Take it into your heart, the Sword of Dios. Become the Rose Groom. And eternity shall be ours."  
The pain intensified, and tears of agony were torn from his eyelashes by the rush of the car and splattered somewhere behind them on the asphalt.  
"Eternity..." His own voice was quiet in his ears as he clenched his hands over his heart, nails digging into the blue fabric of his uniform.  
The man was no longer in the driver's seat, but on the hood, lavender hair flying back as the car sped off into the night.

.:(o):..:(o):..:(o):..:(o):.

Yuuri's eyes stung and his entire body shook with fatigue. He wasn't sure whose blood was whose, but he was streaked with the red, sticky liquid and the acrid scent of it was thick in the air.  
He was still trapped in his own heart, with Shinou. He didn't know for how long they had been fighting, but it felt like an eternity. Their surroundings, the perfect image of his earth home, were smashed, torn, and, in some places, even charred.  
The sweat on his palms made Morgif's handle slip in his hands so he readjusted his grip again, keeping his eyes trained on the Original King.  
The man appeared completely unphased, despite being covered with blood as well. Darkness swirled around the spirit like a second cloak, and he prepared himself to attack once again.  
Yuuri held Morgif at the ready, willing his knees not to give out.  
Shinou gave an unearthly roar and lunged at Yuuri, the darkness reaching for him, rough and hard and sharp enough to tear flesh.  
Morgif could only hold back so much before it was overcome, and the darkness ripped at Yuuri's side. He gave a strangled cry, overwhelmed by the sudden pain, when suddenly there were comforting arms wrapped around him from behind, and a shining figure appeared in front of him, wielding a sword that flashed as if with an internal fire.  
"Don't worry, wimp. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."  
"Wolfram?" It was Wolfram who was embracing him. He was dressed differently from what Yuuri had ever seen, though. His outfit was a different shade of blue, with a high collar and long sleeves, trimmed in white. A white rose was tucked into a pocket on his breast, and he wore a golden crown.  
Yuuri's attention snapped back to the white figure and Shinou. Shinou's dark energy had collected in his hands in the form of a sword and they were clashing. Yuuri felt Wolfram's grip tighten on him when the figure- a man, with violet hair- suddenly conjured fire with his sword. It swirled around the blade and each swing left a thin arc of flame behind it.  
Now Wolfram's fingernails were digging into Yuuri's arms. He turned his head, with a small hiss of pain, to tell him to let go when he noticed that Wolfram was pale and biting down hard on his lower lip. He seemed to be in great pain, and every time the swords met he winced.  
"Wolf... what's..."  
There was a sudden, great whooshing sound and Wolfram screwed his eyes shut in pain as Yuuri snapped his head back to see the man drop into a crouch and leap, nearly horizontal to the ground, at Shinou, sword tip aimed perfectly for his heart, wreathed in flame. The strike hit perfectly and the shadows all dissolved as if falling to dust.  
Shinou fell without making a sound, disappearing right before he hit the ground, and the stranger straightened up, turning back to look at Yuuri and Wolfram.  
Wolfram was breathing hard, his forehead resting forward against Yuuri's shoulder.  
"Wolf, are you alright? Who is this guy?"  
"I am a traveling prince who just wanted to help a king in need."  
"I'm fine." Wolfram said, releasing Yuuri and moving to stand in front of the prince.  
The prince placed the tip of his sword against Wolfram's chest, right next to the rose in his pocket, and Yuuri could only stare in disbelief as the sword was _absorbed into Wolfram's body_.  
"Huh?" was all that Yuuri could manage, shifting his grip on Morgif so that its tip was resting on the abused carpet.  
The moment the hilt of the sword had disappeared into Wolfram's chest, a look of pure relief flooded across the man's face. He no longer looked as if he was in great pain, though he was still a bit pale and had dark circles under his eyes.  
A thousand questions were all trying to force their way out of his mouth at once, and the first one that came out was, "What are you doing in my heart?"  
"Saving your ass, ungrateful wimp." Wolfram said, but without his normal enthusiasm. He didn't look at Yuuri as he said it, staring at the floor.  
"However, we have to leave you now, Your Majesty," the prince said, "we cannot stay in this world much longer."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Yuuri." Wolfram said, finally turning to look at him. He looked tired and pained and defeated, somehow, defeated in a way that was completely unlike him.  
He returned to Yuuri's side again with careful steps, taking his free hand in both of his paler ones.  
"Forgive me, Yuuri... I have to leave you now. But we may meet again..."  
He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on Yuuri's finger. Yuuri just stood there in disbelief. Was this even real? Wolfram wouldn't leave him, not like this, not with no reason-  
"... This ring will lead you to me someday."  
Wolfram let go of his hand, turned and began to walk away.  
"Wait- Wolf-- I don't--!"  
"Yuuri, be a good king."  
The room swam, and before Yuuri could respond, reach for his fianc, he was returned to his own body. The day was saved.

* * *

  
**A/N:** Thank you for reading! :D The next chapter will be posted soon. Review if you have any interest in this, I want opinions! ;o; 


End file.
